Brokenhearted
by Devilish-Angel4ever
Summary: Bella comes home, finding Edward with Tanya. Bella is brokenhearted, but Alice and Rose cheer her up, and she hatches a plan. Please read, it gets better! Tedward/Bedward
1. Ripped to Pieces

Bella's old pain was still there.

Edward Cullen.

**_(A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. VERY IMPORTANT!! HAS IMPORTANT INFO!!)_**

The man who had stolen her heart, broken it into millions of pieces, kept half, then gave it to someone else. Her one and only love. She had thought he loved her. And all this time, he had secretly been with Tanya.

_*Flashback*_

_Bella had been out shopping with Alice and Rose. When she arrived at their house, giggling and laden with shopping bags, she had stopped dead, the bags dropping silently on the floor._

_Edward..._

_He had had his arms encircled around another girl, gently pressing his lips against hers. From her beauty, she appeared to be a vampire. She opened her eyes, and Bella immediately recognized her. Tanya. Alice and Rose noticed Bella and followed her gaze, and shocked, saw Edward with Tanya. Tanya saw them, and immediately pulled away. Edward grabbed for her, but she dodged._

_She said quickly, "My sisters are probably worried about where I am. I'd better return home." Her figure was blurred as she ran at top speed away from Carlisle's house. At that point, Edward had noticed Bella. His eyes flashed with pleasure._

_He said mockingly, "Oh, I'm sorry Bella. But it's not my fault you're ugly and she's beautiful. It's not my fault she perfect and you're flawed. I don't know why I ever picked you over her, but I realized my mistake last month. I've been cheating on you ever since, you know." He had smiled, but then Alice had screamed at him as Bella dropped to the floor, her eyes wide with shock. Alice told Edward to get out of Washington State if he wanted to stay alive. Edward laughed, slowly walking upstairs and packing his stuff. He left eagerly, probably heading off to Tanya's home in Denali..._

_Edward..._

_*End Flashback*_

Bella was different now. Her brown hair was beautiful and shiny, her eyes a beautiful shade of brown, rather like chocolate, and she was thin and pretty. Her eyes were beautiful, but always, no matter what, if you looked into her eyes, you could see her pain, buried deep, but still not covered enough to not show.

It had been 5 years, and Bella was still hurting. She was in Dartmouth now, with Alice and Rosalie, newly transformed only a year ago. Bella had amazing control, though, so everyone had decided to go to college. Of course, they all stayed with Bella, comforting her, and swearing that if they saw Edward again, they would make him pay for Bella's sorrow.

Bella POV

I walked to class with Alice and Rosalie. We shared every class. We even managed to get a dorm room for three and only three. We stayed together. We were like, the group that no one ever dared talk to, the untouchable popular group.

You see, I didn't get that. I mean, yeah, we're vampires and all, but seriously. We won't bite. Well, we might, but we have enough self-control not to. Of course, I still keep in touch with Jess and Angela and Mike and Eric, but I mostly talk to Angela. She understands me. She doesn't push, she lets you talk. She sympathizes, and asks because she cares, not for gossip, like Jess. I told her about Edward. She's angry about him too.

The thing is, I'm still hurting. He's left a huge hole in my heart. He stole my heart, broke it in half, broke my half into a billion pieces, then gave the good half to _her._ Beautiful, perfect, strawberry blonde Tanya. The pain he's left, it's, indescribable.

It's like, you were cut into a million pieces, you were put in a jar of alchohol, the kind that stings really badly, then burned in a white-hot flame that's even worse than the three days of transformation. I'm bright and laughing on the outside, and dead on the inside. Only Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz keep me from falling apart. I still love him. I need him, like, like a fire needs heat, like the earth needs the sun, like humans need air. That was Edward. I couldn't exist without him. He was my air, my protector, my partner, my best friend and the shoulder to cry on. We loved each other. Or at least, I loved him.

I still need him. I've tried to get over him, but he just lingers in the back of my mind, reminding me every waking and sleeping minute of my never-ending life about him and Tanya.

It's complete torture.

**_IMPORTANT A/N! READ!!! ALWAYS._**

I need to know if this is good, or if I should change something, ideas, whatnot.

I want to know if I should continue it. I put anonymous review on, so even if you don't have an account, you can still review. Please tell me, I need to know.

~Olivia


	2. Jacob?

Bella POV

My eyes widened as a handsome boy, (Literally, compared to how much older I was to him.) approached me. They widened even more when I found out who it was.

"What the- Jacob?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought you weren't going to go to college. Or at least I thought you were going to go to the college on the reservation." Jacob grinned and shook his head.

He smiled sincerely. "It's so great to see you again, Bella! Man, I've missed you! And no, I decided to go to college after Dartmouth sent me a letter, and Billy threatened to disown me if I didn't go…So here I am!"

Alice grinned at Jacob, and Rose gave him a death glare, then looked away. "Still the same there, blonde!" Jacob said cheerfully. Rosalie huffed. He turned towards little Alice, literally towering above her. "Hey there, squirt," he grinned. Alice stiffened, then relaxed.

"Hey there, gigantasaurus," she shot back. Jacob gave her a broad smile. I smiled, happy that everyone was getting along. Then I glanced at an irritated Rosalie. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"We'd better head off to class now," Rosalie said quickly, anxious to get away from Jacob. Alice said goodbye, then sauntered off. I looked at Rosalie.

"You should probably say goodbye, too, Rose," I reminded her. Rosalie grunted in response.

"Goodbye, dog," she sneered. Jacob smiled cheerfully and walked away after I called out my goodbye. Rosalie rolled her eyes. With that, we left and walked toward our next class, English, my major and my favorite class of all. Yay!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So!" shouted the English teacher, Mr. Gunler. "I want you all to write a 1000 word essay on _Catch-22_, and another 1000 word essay on the book, _Fahrenheit 451 _by tomorrow!" Everyone in the class let out a chorus of moans and groans. Mr. Gunler grinned at all of them.

I yawned, careful to open my mouth very slightly only. "Boring!" I murmured so quietly that only Alice and Rosalie could hear. I had already read the books like, what? 50 times? College was too easy after the first time. This was going to be a breeze. I totally couldn't wait until lunch, which was next, so that I could really see _him_. Rumours had been flying around that there was a new boy, transferring from another college because supposedly, Vassar had been, "too easy" for him. Hmph. Arrogant little squirt, I'll bet.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I couldn't breathe. My dead heart ached like it was being ripped apart again. It was _him._ Edward had dared to come back from Alaska? What nerve. Of course, I could fight him off, now that I was a vampire, a newborn, and still _very_ strong. But I knew I couldn't. For all he had done to me, I still loved him with all of my leftover, silent heart. But I hated him too. Hated him as much as I loved him.

By the gasps on either side of me, I correctly guessed that Rose and Alice had noticed Edward. Edward saw me too. His eyes widened when he saw me. I sent one death glare at him, fluffed my hair, then pretended to not notice him. I put a shield around Alice and Rose so Edward couldn't hear them. I told them my plan. I would make Edward totally jealous, by:

1. Becoming super pretty.

2. By getting a boyfriend, someone Edward doesn't want me to end up with. Jacob? Mike?

Alice clapped her hands excitedly and Rose brightened. Rose always wanted to take me shopping, and Alice was always, _always,_ dying to do my hair and whatnot. I grinned, and was for once, thankful that Alice and Rose were such beauty freaks.

Revenge would be mine. I planned to knock him over with gorgeous-ness (A/N: is that even a word?) and make him sorry he didn't stay with me.

Vengeance was sweet.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rose took me shopping at the mall right after class during our 4 hour freetime. She clapped excitedly as she got into her own element, browsing through Coach, Ralph Lauren, Louis Vuitton, and a dozen other designer stores. After about an hour, we had picked the perfect outfit.

I had decided to go for a casual pretty. I wore a white tee over a pair of hip-hugging dark-washed jeans. Yes, as you can probably realize, Rose picked my outfit, and I made her let me have the white T-shirt. I'm so proud of myself. When Rose and I got home, Alice did my hair. Sigh...She curled my hair in random areas, and my brown hair became soft, shiny, curly waves of chocolate brown hair that would've perfectly matched my human eyes. If only, if only. NOT.

I was really nervous. I made Alice style my hair at 6:00 in the morning. Alice then got Rose out from under her cashmere blankets, she had been reading the latest _TeenVogue_ with Emma Watson. Rose grinned at me, her eyes sparkling with a devious glint.

"You should wear this, Bella!" she cried, holding up the magazine, with a picture of a girl in bronze tights under a poufy purple miniskirt with a gold top. I winced. "Kidding Bella!" crowed Rose. "You look sooo gorgeous right now, Bella! Edward will be blown away!" I smiled and thanked her. Rose wore a purple ruffled shirt and True Religion jeans in a light wash with Converse. Alice was dressed in Wanted blue striped shoes with white ripped Celebrity Pink Jeans and a blue tank top that matched the blue of Alice's shoes. I hoped they didn't look better than me. Since Alice and Rose were prettier, they had purposely dressed casually so I would get noticed more by everyone, but they still looked drop-dead gorgeous. Well, at least everyone was ready. Rose fluffed her hair again, checking for the hundreth time in the mirror. I grinned.

"Let's break some hearts," was all I said.

_**Always read the a/n, of course. THEY ARE IMPORTANT.**_

Okay, I know it was short, I promise to make a super long chapter as soon as I have the time. Since it's summer vacation, I'll try to update EVERY DAY. Great, huh? Yes, I'm not gonna beg for you to review, unlike some of the other authors. xD You're welcome. I'd enjoy a review though...just sayin'. xD

P.S. I love CONTRUCTIVE criticism. Just don't be too harsh, its my 1st fanfiction...

~Olivia~


	3. Revenge Plans!

_**A/N: **_

I am sooooooooo sorry!! I've just been so busy with camp and harp and ballet and martial arts and drama, that I haven't been able to update. Also, I've kinda had writer's block.....I'll try to update as soon as I can. Once again, I'm really, really, sorry. But enough of my excuses. On with the story!! xD

Jacob POV

I was psyched! I never thought seeing Bella would bring my spirits up so high. She made the rest of the day bearable for me, and I appreciated that, although she probably knew nothing about that....Oh well. That scumbag Edward. I could definitely see her still hurting over that evil, bloodthirsty bloodsucker.

And there was _me,_ being all nice to Edward because I thought she loved him and he felt that same way too... That scumbag. I was suddenly filled with this...determination, I guess? Well, whatever it was, it made me certain that if I ever saw Edward again, he would die. A bloody, horrible, jigsaw puzzle death. I think I must have laughed quietly to myself, because my roommate, Ronald, looked strangely at me. He raised his eyebrow and slowly slid toward the door. Whoops. My mind raced for answers. Um, yeah, I kinda was thinking about this bloodsucker, who hurt my best friend and the girl I'm in love with, and I was planning a bloody, grisly death for him. So yeah....

Nope, don't think that would work. I went with my favorite answer.

I shrugged and apologized. Ronald kinda fell back, limp in his chair then, obviously relieved to not be rooming with a nutcase. I sighed. I couldn't think. It was already seven in the morning. I just got dressed and breezed out the door. Guess who I ran into...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella POV

I was walking down the hallway with Rosalie and Alice, when we heard a sigh and a door open and close. Too late, we realized someone was coming out, and we found no places to hide. We were all really surprised when it was Jacob who came out the door. His eyes widened when they landed on me, and I automatically grinned.

"Hey!" I cried, running into his widespread arms. He grinned and gripped me tightly, pulling me into his embrace. I winced at his smell. I hadn't smelled it in awhile. Oh well, I could bear it, as long as he was here.

Jacob winced at me. "You smell like, really, _really_ bad," he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped back to Alice and Rose. Rose, of course, sneered at Jacob and turned away, holding her nose. Alice wrinkled her nose, but came forward and delicately patted Jacob's back. It was obvious that she felt very awkward this way, standing in the middle of the hallway with a werewolf and two other vampires. She quickly stepped back and turned away toward Rose. I rolled my eyes and grinned at Jacob, who grinned back, happy to see me.

Jacob looked me up and down. "You look...really really good," he said finally. I raised my eyebrow.

"Only?" I said in a mock angry voice. He quickly backed away.

"I mean...I mean...-" he began to stutter, but I just waved it away, grinning from ear to ear at him. He laughed and pushed me into the wall gently. I laughed. Then I realized, Jacob was...kinda cute. And definitely sweet, and strong, and - Wait. Jacob is a friend. ONLY a friend. FRIEND. FRIEND!!

_Sure...._said a voice in my head. Uh - oh. Time to speak to my voices. _Shut up, voices!_ I thought loudly. _Or I'll poke you with a Q-tip!!_ The voice retreated. Er..why am I talking to voices in my head? Quite frankly, I think I'm going mad. I was just having a conversation with myself.... Strange.

A hand waved itself in front of my eyes. "Earth to Bella!" Jacob said, still waving the hand in front of my face. I slapped it away and retreated. I couldn't be near him while I was like this. Have to get away. I escaped with Alice and Rose, running into the last person I ever wanted to see in my life. Actually, I kind of did want to see him, but that was beside the point.

"Edward." I snarled. His eyes were wide, still looking me up and down. Then he looked at me, astonished.

"Bella?" he inquired, looking around in case someone was trying to trick him.

"Yes," I growled. I was getting tired of this. Luckily, Rosalie stepped up towards Edward, a growl deep in her throat. Edward backed away. But the whole time, inside, I was stunned. Edward was the same, with his milky skin, his perfect full lips and beautiful golden eyes that seemed to melt before your eyes...I shook my head to clear my head of the dangerously impure thoughts sneaking up on me.

"You little...," Rosalie said angrily. Edward put his hands up in defense as Rosalie slid into a hunting crouch. She sprang at his throat as he ducked, and she missed him narrowly. She leapt at him again, but Alice stopped her, holding her back. She gave up, though she snapped at Edward to let him know he would die as soon as she got him alone. Edward audibly gulped.

At the sight of Edward, my almost healed heart was torn apart again. I think I nearly fainted from the pain inside me. I automatically examined my chest for the cause of the pain, until I realized it was coming from inside me, and that it wasn't really a physical pain ripping me apart. I stepped back from Edward into Alice's outstretched Rosalie-free arm. She held me tightly. Edward stepped toward me, but Rosalie growled, and he quickly recoiled.

"Look, Bella," he said tenderly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But I love Tanya now. I only just realized I was selling myself short when I was with you." He quickly backtracked when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, it's not like you don't deserve someone really great, it's just that I'm way too good for you." His eyes widened again. "I mean....well, you know what I mean. I'm sorry, Bella," he finished lamely. I opened my mouth to tell him what I thought about Tanya, when Alice shot me a warning look. I closed my mouth. "So..." he mumbled, "Do you accept my apology?"

"Not yet," Alice answered for me. "She doesn't accept your apology just yet." Edward rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but swiftly decided against it. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What was that for?!" I yelled. "He said he was sorry!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"So?" Alice said. "I wanna make him pay!" She tapped her chin with her red Montblanc pen. "I think I'm gonna kill Tanya, let Edward watch, then make peace with the Denali clan. Irena and Kate really won't care because they won't like Tanya because I'll start a fight between them. Yes!" Alice murmured, chuckling to herself.

"Why don't we just do that, and have Bella hook up with Jacob? Then Edward will be left alone, and Bella will be with the person Edward absolutely hates. Huh?" Rosalie suggested. Alice grinned.

"That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed. She was about to continue, but I interrupted.

"You know, I'm still here!" I cried. Alice and Rosalie turned to me with 'oops' faces.

"Pretend you didn't hear a thing," Alice suggested.

"Go along with the plan, because I will dress you up everyday if you don't," Rosalie smirked evilly at me.

I gulped. "I think I'll go with Rosalie's plan," I said nervously. Rosalie beamed, obviously proud of herself. Alice looked pleased.

"I'm glad you agree with us," Rosalie said pleasantly. "Now," she said, her voice turning cold. "Let us plan the grisly death of Tanya." Alice and I agreed. We managed to come up with these ideas:

1. Strapping her down and cutting her into a billion pieces. Literally. Then burning her. One piece at a time.(Alice)

2. Performin surgery, strapping her down and forcibly removing all of her inner organs and innards, then burning them, then burning her empty body. (Rosalie)

3. Taking her heart out and replacing it with a stone, because her heart was one, then cutting her head off and burning her, the normal way. (Me)

4. Number 2 first, then performing number one. (Rosalie and Alice)

I asked, "Why are you guys so freaking bloody?!" Rosalie and Alice both raised their eyebrows.

"We're not bloody!" they answered in unison. "Because Tanya doesn't have blood!" They grinned expectantly at me, and I rolled my eyes. I gave a heavy, let-it-all-out sigh.

"Am I the only one," I asked, "With a heart?" Alice looked at Rose, and Rose looked at Alice. They shrugged and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes again. "When are you going to execute this plan?" I asked them. They grinned.

They answered, "Tanya has about, oh, maybe two days to enjoy her life..."

_**A/N:**_

Sorry if it's really short!! I'm still really busy, I'm posting this to keep you afloat!!! Stay with me!! ^.^ Anyway, friends, (Yes, you are my friends, not just people who like my story) I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my mom decided to enroll me in this camp to learn Chinese that goes on for like, what? 9:00 - 7:00?? Yeah. No dinner. Have to eat at home at 8:00. -_-"

Sorry if you don't want Tanya to die, but I got a lot of reviews that wanted her to die, so majority wins. Anyway, it wouldn't be fun if everything went your way. ^^


	4. To the Lab Plan RoomMobile!

_**A/N: MUST READ!! IMPORTANT 4 THE PLOT OF THE STORY!!**_

Hey guys, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I need you to vote for what way Tanya will die...xD Just in case you forgot them, here they are again:

1. Strapping her down and cutting her into a billion pieces. Literally. Then burning her. One piece at a time. (Alice)

2. Performing surgery, strapping her down and forcibly removing all of her inner organs and innards, burning them, then burning her empty body. (Rosalie)

3. Taking her heart out and replacing it with a stone, because her heart was one, then cutting her head off and burning her, the normal way. (Me, Bella)

4. Number 2 first, then performing number one. (Rosalie and Alice)

**Bella POV**

Did you guys read the above? Well please do. And follow the directions!! Or DIE!!! =D

On with the story:

I crept along my bedside to the Alice and Rosalie's bed. Not that they were asleep. Alice was reading on her blankets while Rosalie flipped through the channels in our flat-screen television. It's amazing what Rosalie can get out of the male administrators... I snuck up on them, very quietly, and managed to surprise them. Man, this day is getting better and better.

"Boo!" I yelled in their ears. They both jumped about five feet in the air, to my satisfaction.

"What?!" Alice automatically yelped.

"My hair!!" Rosalie cried, clutching her perfectly conditioned blonde curls. Alice and I rolled our eyes. "What?" she asked. "I care about my hair."

Alice sighed. "You care about everything, Rose." Rosalie frowned.

"I do not! Oh!" she said, rubbing her forehead. "I have to go apply anti-wrinkle cream! I just frowned!" Alice grabbed her arm.

I was confused. "Why do you even need anti-wrinkle cream? You always stay incredibly beautiful, no matter what, don't you? Or are you abnormal compared to all the rest of us?" Rosalie pouted.

"No! It's just that...that...oh, I don't know!" she moaned, sinking into the plush couch. "I guess I just really care about my looks, because, because, well, other than that, I really have nothing else except brains!" I immediately moved to pat her back, just as Alice did, and we collided.

"Ouch!"

"Um..not really....," I said, as Alice clutched her knee. "And I didn't even collide with your knee!" Alice put her knee down swiftly and smoothly, grinning.

"Yeah, I know," she said. "I wanted to see if I could trick you! Oh yeah!" She turned to me. "Why did you sneak up on us? For a reason, or..." I suddenly remembered!!

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. How could I forget? "Today," I started, "I actually..." Alice and Rosalie leaned in. "Fell asleep!" I squealed. Their eyes widened.

"Oh my God!"

"Omg, like totally!"

I looked weirdly at Rosalie. "Umm, any reason for the Valley Girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in a perfect arch. Man, I love doing that! I just learned to do that yesterday from Rosalie. But I digress.

Rosalie shrugged. "Well, I figured since I'm a pretty blonde, that I should learn to speak Valley Girl. So yeah," she finished, smilling at us, "Whaddya think?"

Alice threw back her head. "Ha ha haaaaa NO," she said, her face morphing from laughing to serious. I snickered into my hand.

"ANYWAY!" Alice announced loudly over my snickers and Rosalie's protests, "Let's let Bella tell us how she managed to perform this feat. Take it away, Bella!" Alice called dramatically. Well, that's Alice for you.

I rolled my eyes. "It really wasn't that amazing, I just ate a whole lot of sleeping pills..." Rosalie's eyes grew wide.

"That's all you have to do?!" she cried. "Well why didn't we try that before?! Come on Alice, let's go SLEEP!"

"WAIT!" I screamed. "Weren't you supposed to plan Tanya's death?" Alice and Rosalie turned to me mid-stride with Oh-yeah....Oops faces.

Alice lifted her head high. "Let us go...to the planning room...mobile thing!" she said dramatically, hurtling for the firefighter-like pole in the middle of the room. She dropped down with flourish and grace, landing silently. Rosalie followed her, giggling, then flipped her hair airily and daintily dropped down.

I rolled my eyes and followed them. But my mind was still on Tanya, and then my mind morphed to thoughts of Edward. _Don't think about Edward,_ the voice in my head said kindly. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about his smile, the way his lips curved in that perfect arch that I loved, the way he was always there for me, always ready to give me a hug and tell me everything was okay. Then there came Tanya. Tanya was beautiful, sure. But why hadn't Edward stayed with me? I bet he wanted me only because I was pretty and transformed. Gr... Edward is so dead to me. I won't think about him anymore. Only concentrate on the task at hand. I was suddenly filled with cold determination. I _will_ help Alice and Rosalie kill Tanya.

No matter what it takes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--Meanwhile..In Alice and Rosalie's plan room-mobile-thingy/lab...--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**No one's POV ^^**

"Mwahaha!" Rosalie yelled as she held up a steaming glass filled with purple, bubbly liquid. Alice was confused.

"Um, Rosalie, what the heck is that? Is it supposed to help us kill Tanya?" Alice asked. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"No. It's only the best thing in the world," Rosalie replied. "You pour some on your hair, only a little bit, and your hair becomes perfectly shampoo-ed and conditioned, is shiny, full, and keeps frizz away for about a week!" She smiled. "Aren't you proud? I'm gonna sell this for like, $60 for three ounces!" Alice rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Concentrate!" Rosalie put it down and raised her arm in defense.

"Okay, okay!"

"Now," Alice continued, "Where were we?"

"Well, _you_ were writing up a plan to get Tanya cornered so we could either cut her in a billion pieces, or remove her organs or whatever."

"Oh yeah!" Alice said. "Anyway, I think, instead of fire, which would be _way_ to conspicuous, that we should create a liquid that automatically dissolves the body parts. So what we need: All of our dangerous substances, an everything-proof glass about 5 gallons large, and some vampire body parts. So, first, let's get started getting all our dangerous substances here. I'll go get our everything-proof glass." She ran off, then came back with a large, thick glass with measurements on the side. **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot the name of it...)**

Rosalie collected their 'dangerous substances' in a pile and organized them quickly.

Alice carefully poured all the substances into the glass, finishing by adding a little bit of fragrance. Rosalie smelled it.

"Mmmm," she said. "That smells like roses..my favorite! Oh yeah, and I'll go get the vampire parts!" Rosalie hurried away and came back, seconds later, holding two whole bodies. (Don't ask how she got them...They have a variety of stuff, alright?!)

Alice mixed it, and the red liquid glowed for a moment, then turned clear, like water.

Rosalie carefully chopped-------------------------------------

_**SCENE BLOCKED OUT FOR BLOOD. WELL, NOT REALLY BLOOD. Grossness. How about that. Happy now? Of course not. You demanding people....just kidding, I really actually like you guys a lot. =D**_

Anyhoo, Rosalie dropped the hand in the sizzling, bubbling, steaming clear liquid. There was a hissing sound, and the hand dissolved after a few seconds. Alice high-fived Rosalie, yelling "Victory!" the whole time. Alice's eyes glinted.

"Oh, yeah," she said evilly.

**Bella POV**

I needed to take some air, though I really didn't need it. I sprinted outside as fast as I could go, then sat on a park bench. I sat down heavily and closed my eyes, concentrating on trying to fall asleep and thinking about nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing...... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around, and turned to face Jacob. A smile lit up my face.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed. "What's up?" He smiled.

"Just coming to see the girl I love, I mean, my best friend!" he said. "I mean..Oh man, I messed up. I'm sorry Bella. But it's just..I love you so much. I know you'll probably say no, but...will you go out with me?"

I blinked. I blinked again. Did I just hear him correctly?

He rubbed his forehead. "I knew it. I'm sorry Bella. I'll leave now. I understand."

No! Oh no! But I like Jacob!! Have to do something.

I did the last thing I would do. I threw myself at him. I hurled into his arms and hugged him tightly. "No!" I mumbled into his shirt. "I really _do _like you!! Don't leave!"

Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I won't," he said softly.

_**A/N: READ IT. Or...DIE!! Seriously. And no, there is NO third choice. Or fourth. Or fifth. Or whatever, okay?**_

What do you think?! Loved it? Hated it? Too mushy? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Awesome?! Chocolate accepted and reviews loved!! That was a pretty long chapter for me. I'll try to write longer. Would you rather I updated faster with shorter chapters? Or would you rather I took a few days to write a long chapter? Have I told you? I love constructive criticism!! Okay, now I'm rambling on, and on, and on....xD


	5. Her Biggest Mistake

**A/N: U BETTER READ THIS THINGIEMABOBBER!! OR else.....**

**I told you people to vote!! Grrr.. Okay, since nobody except . voted, (Thank you, .) I'm not gonna tell you what she voted for, but that's what you get!!! Oh. Burnnn!!! Do you want ICE with that burn?! Ohhhh. BURN!!!. MWAHAHA. xD Jk, jk!! **

**Anyhoo, yeah, I know, a lot of people don't like Jake, (heck, I don't really like him!) but he kinda fits with the story, and for the people who hate Edward, think about it, this is his worst 'torture' thing ever. Edward hates Jacob. xD**

**Bella POV**

I was elated. Finally, I had met the person I was meant to be with. I think. This was the most perfect moment of my life. I snuggled into Jacob's chest. I thought of all of his great qualities, smiling. He's my best friend, he's kinda cute, he's nice, protective, everything that Edward was! Wait. Stop thinking about Edward. He'll just bring you down. Sigh. Edward. Stop. Stop. STOP!!! I couldn't get Edward out of my head....I wrapped my arms around Jacob tighter. He grinned.

"I love you," he murmured. I whispered that I loved him, too, and he sighed in contentment. I looked up and smiled at him, gently kissing his cheek. **(A/N: Don't wanna get all mushy and yuckity yuck. It just doesn't go with Jake.) **He smiled, but kinda squirmed under my grip. Oops. I loosened my tight grip on his waist and I felt a smile brighten my whole face up. He smiled back, lighting the rest of my day up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - At home/college whatever - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Still Bella POV**

I sighed dreamily as I held a tiny framed photograph of Jake. I liked him so _much._ I was...head over heels in love, that's the phrase I was looking for. Head over heels. It matched perfectly. I sighed again. I put the photo back on my nightstand, and just as I stood up, I heard a familiar evil cackle. _Alice?!_

_Xoxoxoxoxxo - Going down the firefighter's pole, into Alice and Rosalie's hideout/lab/plan room-mobile thing.... - Xoxoxoxoxox_

**Even More Bella POV**

I gaped at the scene in front of me. Alice was cackling over a...a _glass_ of this...steaming, sizzling clear liquid, kinda like water, but like, steaming. Umm...weird?

What have they been up to?? One thing I was sure of: I would never make the mistake of leaving Alice and Rosalie alone in their lab _ever again._ I cleared my throat loudly, the sound echoing against the walls. Alice's cackling stopped and she and Rosalie's heads whipped toward my direction. They smiled sheepishly. I put my hands on my hips, my voice automatically becoming the authority, the alpha, whatever.

"What is this?!" I demanded, walking over to them. I looked around and was horrified to see two dead vampire bodies. "What the-"

"Well," Alice began sheepishly, "We thought fire might be too conspicuous when we burned up Tanya, so...." Rosalie nodded. I raised my eyebrow in skepticism. I ripped an arm off and dropped it in the liquid. There was a sick sizzling sound, and the arm dissolved before my eyes.

My eyes went so wide, they felt like they were going to pop out. I suddenly felt a deep anger boiling up inside me, filling me, compelling me. To this day, I still don't know what happened to me to blow up like that. I guess it was all the pent-up anger with Tanya and Edward and all.....but that hardly counts as an excuse.

"What the _heck_ have you been up to?!" I exploded at them. "Oh, steaming water that dissolves anything that touches it _isn't conspicuous?!_" I was so angry, I think I actually shook my fist at them. "It steams!!! This room is how cold?!" Rosalie opened her mouth, but I didn't let her answer. "Exactly!! It's VERY cold! And the water is STEAMING. S-T-E-A-M-I-N-G! As I recall, water only steams when its _hot_." Alice and Rosalie looked hurt and offended.

Alice's face hardened and her voice turned icy and menacing. "Well it's none of your business, what we do. You're not our mother. We'll do _anything_ we want, and if you stand in our way, you better watch out." She crouched down in hunting position, baring her teeth at me. Okaaaay, I was starting to get scared. But I stayed, rooted to the spot because of my stupid ol' brain.

Rosalie piped up, "Yeah, Bella. We're doing this for you. If this is the way you treat the people you love, I really don't want you to love me. Like seriously." Alice agreed, smiling warmly at Rosalie. My eyes widened even more.

"I hadn't meant for it to come out that way, it's just - "

"It's just what? That we're so stupid, we hadn't even thought about the steaming?! That's why we're still down here! We're trying to perfect our mixture to be silent, and look _exactly_ like water!" Alice exploded. I backed away as Alice advanced on me. "If you think that we would be _stupid_ enough to throw away this _entire_ operation because the water was _steaming,_ you should leave, like, _right now_," Alice hissed angrily.

Rosalie stood haughtily to the side, watching with a smug look on her beautiful face. When I looked pleadingly at her, hoping Rosalie would be on my side, she sneered at me, her upper lip curling in disgust.

"Go away," Rosalie said, turning away and pointing to some carpeted stairs. "That's the way out. I don't want to ever see your face down here again, and I mean it." I backed slowly toward the stairs, still desperately pleading with them.

"Guys," I pleaded. "I'm really sorry!! Please, _please,_ forgive me! I never meant to hurt you guys! I just thought that I should address - "

"Whatever. Just leave."

I left, shuffling toward the stairs. And I swear by my dead, unbeating heart, that my very first tear dropped that day. When I reached the top of the stairs, I let myself cry all I wanted, hoping and wishing that I could die.

Read the A/N. Or else!!!

_**A/N:**_ Yeah its short, I had to. _**VOTE!!!!!!! **_ Seriously. If you don't, I'll go ahead with my original plan, which was to forgive Tanya and let her be with Edward. And I won't update. Until I get enuff votes, no updating. Ooh...threats.

You like that? Yeah. I didn't think so. Oh, what now. =D Vote!!! Press that lonely little box down there and type in a number and what you think should happen. While you're at it, I also wanna know what you thought of the story. Suggestions, anyone? Go to the previous chap to see options.


	6. I Guess She's Not Crazy About Him

**Brokenhearted, Chapter 6**

A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating, I've just been so _busy_, with vacation and all...anyway, I'll try to make some more long chapters after this chap, to make up for it. Okay? Good!

**Bella POV**

I sat in my room and cried my eyes out. I punched pillows to shreds. I hunted, savagely tearing into the moose and had hunted down. Then I returned to my room and cried some more.

It's really no way to live. In fact, I don't think I _should _live, after what I had done to Alice and Rose. They'd always cared for me, ever since Esme and Carlisle ran off to go save some dismal part of the world, and comforted me when Edward deserted me.

_Edward._

I couldn't help it. No matter what, my thoughts always went back to Edward, even if I spent lots of time with Jacob, even if I -

Jacob.

I had totally forgotten about him in my sorrow! How could I be so _stupid?_ He's my _boyfriend,_ how could I forget about him?

Oh, right. Because he's at the bottom of my 'Remember' list, and the fact that he's not really important to me.

Did I really just think that terrible thought?

_Yes._

The answer rang out in my head. _Yes._ Because, now that I think about it, Jacob had really just been a substitute for Edward. I had never _really_ loved loved Jacob. How could I? We were the best of friends, yes, but I just couldn't love him in that way. It...repelled me, I suppose.

I mean, _Jacob?_ Seriously.....He'll find a happy ending soon though. I'm sure of it.

In the meantime, I _really _want to kill Tanya. I think I'll go make amends with Alice and Rose.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Alice/Rosalie's Lab - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Alice POV**

Bella is _so_ annoying sometimes! I mean, here we are, busting our butts for her, and she just blows up like that?? What kind of foster sister is she? I mean, -

Speak of the devil.

Bella shuffled her feet toward us. She was murmuring something.

"I really should go apologize. Alice and Rose are my best friends and sisters. I would die without them, and- "

"You're thinking out loud again, Bella," I said sympathetically. Maybe I should forgive her. The poor thing would go crazy without us. To confirm it, I got a vision of Bella going absolutely mad, staying in her room, muttering and cackling to herself all day.... Poor thing.

Bella raised her head.

**Bella POV**

"You're thinking out loud again, Bella," came the sweet, musical chime voice of Alice. I raised my head.

Go on, I urged myself. Apologize to them. They deserve your apology.

Rose looked at me patronizingly. "Bella, sweetie, you're doing it again," she cooed softly. Whoops.

I cleared my throat and shuffled my feet again. "Look guys, I'm really really sorry - " I began, but Alice hurtled toward my like the speed of light and hugged me tight. Rose approached cautiously and did the same.

"We found it!" Alice said excitedly. Then she started darting around the lab, humming the Mission Impossible theme loudly. She picked up a glass of water, grinning. "Silent, but deadly," Alice said with an evil glint in her eyes. I laughed.

"You're a very scary little girl," I giggled. Rosalie chuckled, and soon we were all laughing the sound of bells and chimes filling the room.

"What's everyone laughing about?" came a bright, cheery voice. I stopped dead. When Alice and Rosalie heard me stop, they stopped too, looking at me curiously.

"Why'd everyone stop laughing?" asked Jacob, emerging from the shadows.

I shot a look to Alice and Rosalie, and speaking so low that only Alice and Rosalie could hear me, I murmured, my voice so soft it sounded like leaves rustling against each other in the wind, "I have to break up with him. I don't love him, and Edward is the only one for me." They both inclined their head slightly and smiled at Jacob, even Rosalie, acting like they didn't even hear me, but I knew they did.

I took a deep breath. "Jacob." His huge grin disappeared at the seriousness of my voice.

He looked concerned. "What is it? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked his voice becoming urgent.

"Jacob, I-I-I don't think that w-we should, well, to put it simply, I-I think we should well, you know, I don't want to hurt you, we'll still be friends, though I doubt we can establish the same relationship as before after this but - " Jacob stopped me with a sad smile.

"You're breaking up with me," he murmured softly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I- well, yes," I said just as softly. Alice and Rose shot him sympathetic looks, though Rosalie's was decidedly less sympathetic. I almost laughed at this exchange, but the atmosphere was simply too serious to laugh. "I'm-I'm sorry, Jake," I finished lamely. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry too," he said before he slowly shuffled away.

After that simply _joyful_ exchange, I returned to the medium-sized, normal, forlorn glass of 'water'. It looked like it was abandoned. I called to Alice, "What are you going to name your, er, concoction?"

Rosalie yelled back, "We're going to name it the "Cocktail Melt"!! You know, like, _melt?_ Get it?! And cocktails are _clear _so, yeah!!" She grinned at me, pleased. I gave them a smile, though on the inside, I was wondering, why do I have such crazy sisters!?

"By the way, when can we kill Tanya?" Alice wondered.

"Tonight," I said grimly.

This story will not end soon, rest assured!! Much more drama to come!! Oh yeah, and the result is....drum roll.....Option 4!!! 'Kay, I'll let you ponder on this chapter, and I'll try to make the chapter extra-long, though it might not be extra...I'll try to make it long though, don't worry!!

~DevilishAngel4ever~


	7. Uncertainty

**Brokenhearted, Chapter 7**

_*Flashback* (Ooh..)_

_"By the way, when are we going to kill Tanya?" Alice wondered._

_"Tonight," I said grimly._

_*End Flashback* (Aww. *Sniff*)_

**Bella POV**

That word haunted my head.

_Tonight._

Tonight, I would get my revenge for my heartbreak. Tonight, my heart would finally rejoice. (I know, kinda weird, eh? I think its too formal for me.. but it suits the occasion)

And tonight, I would ignite a war between a family. Not a close family, mind you, but a family all the same. I thought about Irina and Kate and Carmen and Eleazar. How I would hurt such loving people. Well, Carmen and Eleazar are loving people, anyway. Irina was a traitor. Kate could be pretty sadistic at times. I sighed. I didn't want to hurt them. But I would have to.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Somewhere (Over the Rainbow) - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Rosalie POV**

Alice bounced excitedly next to me. I sighed. She could be so....hyper. In fact, she was always hyper. I think she has like, ADD or something, because she can never focus on anything for too long.... Then my thoughts switched to thinking about Bella and tonight's plan. Bella...

I'd always hated her. Notice _had._ Past tense.

I mean seriously, who _couldn't_ hate her on contact? She had endangered my family on first contact! Through her, people could've found out our secret. In the one place that I could actually go outside in daylight hours. I had absolutely, positively, _loathed_ her with a passion. I mean, why should we save her life? She just a stinking, dangerous human, that would cause trouble in case Jasper or someone lost control and killed her.

What a shame it would have been....I guess.

But now that I know her a little better, she's okay. But Alice is way closer to me. She was always so compassionate and loving...it was hard to _not_ like her.

You'd think I'd have a bright, bubbly mind from how I speak and everything. But really, I kind of like...dark things. Blowing up stuff. Killing people who deserve to be killed, like criminals, that kind of thing. I like to think that I'm kind of like the greek goddess of revenge, Nemesis. Because if you do something bad, that's what I am to you. An arch-nemesis. A really powerful one, too. So you better watch out. Because I'm scary. _Very_ scary. I smile at this thought. Tonight, Tanya would meet her maker. Not literally, but I relished the thought of her death. She'd always been kind of mean to me. I hate her. I smiled as I readied myself for the coming dawn.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Random area/maybe its the dorm - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Alice POV**

Yes!!! I get to use my new little mixture tonight. Tanya would finally be killed, the annoying little sucker... I would enjoy ripping her body to shreds. I climbed onto a stepstool so that I could reach the box sitting on the shelf. I sat down on the nearest couch and opened the box.

Inside lay several knives created just for killing vampires. It was made of an alloy, a mix of maybe titanium and something else, I can't recall the name. I pulled out one that looked rather like a scalpel, testing the sharpness on a piece of metal. It was sharp, cutting through the metal like a knife through a tomato, or some other soft-fleshed thing. I smiled gleefully, covering it in a cloth and pocketing it, making sure it didn't rip through my jeans.

I was wearing old white clothes that would be thrown away. White jeans, white shirt, white sneakers, white everything. I was even wearing a white cloth that covered my shiny black pixie-cut hair. It would be messy. Hopefully not, but just in case. I really liked the white sneakers and the jeans, so I hoped there wouldn't be _too_ much of a mess.

Tonight would be a restless, fun-filled night...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Tanya's Room - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**No One's POV (Yay)**

Tanya lay spread-eagled on the bed as Edward paced back and forth. He wrung his hands as he paced, wearing out the carpet from so much pacing.

"I think I still love her, Tanya," Edward said, pacing faster and faster till he was a blur and she could only hear his words. "She's really beautiful. All her flaws are gone. She's graceful. She's fast and a vampire now. Her human beauty has been....tripled!! No! Quadrupled, octupled!!! Octupled!! It's....it's...heartwrenching, to see her, in all her finery, and being with that....that....mangy_ mutt_ of a dog! I hate him!! I - hate - hate - HATE him!!" he said, punching the wall in between his sentence.

Tanya sighed. Edward needed to forget about that stupid little Bella. She may have been pretty, sure, but Edward was too good for her. Now, Edward deserved _her_, Tanya, the perfect beauty. _I have grace and speed and beauty,_ Tanya thought angrily. _I'm a vampire too. I'm his girlfriend! He shouldn't be talking about still loving his ex in front of me!! How dare he? He had left Bella for me!! Was he...regretting his decision?_

Tanya said, "Well, if you don't love me, then, why don't you go running and crying back to Bella, hm?" Edward detected the poorly-hid anger and hurt in her voice and immediately moved to comfort her.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that...I might still love her. I don't know. She's so different now...."

Tanya whined, "I thought you loved me, Edward! You promised you would never leave me!!" Edward wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, kissing her head tenderly.

"Sorry," he muttered over and over again. Finally, Tanya was satisfied and she ordered him out. As she lay on the couch, reading random books, she suddenly heard a slight quiver of sound. What was it? She wondered.

_Probably a mouse,_ Tanya thought, supremely annoyed as she sat up and put her book down on the coffee table. Not that she drank coffee, anyway. Couldn't these stupid colleges clean their dorms every so often? Seriously. She was just about to get up to track it down, when suddenly strong hands bound her arms and legs and covered her mouth in an instant, faster than the speed of light. She tried to scream, but it was no use. _Vampire,_ Tanya thought desperately. _Only a vampire can do this._ She ran names of vampires she knew in her head that might be angry at her. It took less than a millisecond.

"Bella!" Tanya tried to cry. The hands clamped tighter, keeping her from moving her mouth at all. She struggled and wriggled desperately, until she realized her cause was hopeless. She felt herself being lay down on the floor.

_Edward, _Tanya prayed in her head. _Please, come and rescue me. Please. Please please please - _Her thoughts were cut short as she realized it was hopeless, she had told Edward to come when she called his cellphone. _I have to get to that cellphone!_ Tanya thought frantically. _I - _Tanya stopped thinking as a pain rippled through her stomach. It took her a few seconds to realize she was being ripped open. The hands that bound her mouth shut loosened so that she could scream. Tanya did, as loud as she could. She caught sight of Alice, Rosalie, and Bella.

Alice had a look of pure evil on her innocent, petite face. Rosalie's beautiful face was twisted into an angry sneer. Bella's eyes were wide, her face ashen, though there was a strong, almost...joyful -? look to her eyes.....

Tanya's eyes widened even more as a newer, sharper pain twisted through her body. She was alive until she was burned, so she felt every little organ being lifted out of her body. She felt her legs, arms and head being twisted off, her organs being dropped into a glass of water with a splash. Each time she heard the sound, a sharp, unbearable pain ripped through her. She screamed and pleaded. She pleaded not for life, it was too late for that, but for her painful death to be over swiftly.

They saved Tanya's head for last. Through Tanya's pain, she heard Bella's windchime voice.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," Bella said softly. "You stole my life, my Edward, from me." Her voice rose with each word. "You deserve to die! You deserve to die a painful, horrible, grisly death!" She screeched, as she grasped Tanya's head by the hair, lifting the head. Bella was breathing hard, but she calmed, even smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she said sweetly. Tanya felt pain more sharp than the three days when she had become a vampire as her head lowered into the glass. She screamed, but her scream was cut off as her whole head dissolved.

_Tanya felt like she was surrounded by water, fighting to survive. She was slowly lowered into the glass. Her thoughts were hazy, but she felt intense guilt and misery. She had stolen Edward without a thought to Bella, never considered she might die over what she had thought a simple matter at the time. But she smiled to herself. Death sounded oddly....good. Away from the pain and the misery and the guilt and the hurt of the world. She felt...peaceful. And a second later, she let herself dip under and a sticky, heavy sweet taste filled her mouth. _

_She knew it was the first gulp of death, and as she was engulfed in the water, her last thought was that she had never gotten to say goodbye. _

**(A/N: I'd like to let you know that I did not enjoy writing this. It was pretty hard to write about painful, grisly deaths, you know. I'm a bright and happy person...Ugh, this death was just horrible...)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Back in the Dorm - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Alice POV**

I reclined in my chair as Bella flopped down on to the couch. Seconds later, she got up in one fluid movement and disappeared into her bedroom. I sighed. I felt...I don't know, relieved, I guess, that the whole ordeal was over. I had enjoyed Tanya's death, sure, of course I did, she was a mean, bad person, but I guess I was relieved that I didn't have to listen to Bella grump and complain about what Tanya did today. This was some her things she complained about:

1. She ate lunch with Edward today!!

2. She walked outside our dorm today!!

3. She kissed Edward today!!

4. She went to my English class to deliver a note today!!

5. She looked at me today!!

Do you see a pattern?

Yeah....

You could say I'm pretty relieved. What an understatement. I'm...I'm...I don't know...Super duper, awesomely, supremely, most definitely, very very, really REALLY relieved.

Just a little bit.

I mean seriously, how could I not? I mean, call me crazy, but when someone goes around complaining about the teensy-weensiest things, it gets a little annoying. Rosalie walked by, also disappearing into her room. Rosalie. She was so.....worried, I guess, about how people thought about her. I mean, she's already beautiful and smart, she doesn't need to worry. I mean, at least I don't care what these stupid mindless people think of me!!

As if she heard me, Rosalie came back and plopped down on the couch next to me. "Can you give me some advice?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

I smiled apologetically. "I'm not so good at the advice...Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" I offered. Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well...I'm worried," Rosalie confessed. I was confused. Rosalie never worried. Who could she be worried about? "I'm worried about Emmett," she said, practically reading my mind. "I'm worried he'll like...leave for someone prettier than me..." She buried her face in her hands.

"You see.." she paused. "Aren't I boring you?" she asked in a quivering voice. I shook my head, a sly grin lighting up my face.

"No, no," I said casually. "Go on, this is fascinating. Really." Rosalie glared daggers at me, but she couldn't stop the smile creeping up on her face.

"You know," she smiled. "I really want to poke you right now." Now it was my turn to glare.

"Poke me," I said in a menacing voice. "I _dare_ you." I raised a fist level with her eye.

Rosalie said lightly, "It's all fun all fun and games until someone loses an eye...tsk tsk." I smiled. We always did this. We would joke around with each other, say random things....It was the kind of bond that Bella would never be able to match.

"Anyway," I said seriously. "Emmett would never leave you. He loves you. And _no one_ could be prettier than you. No one." Rosalie smiled. "

But now, another task lay ahead of me, though not as hard to do.

How to set about making Edward like Bella again....Though I don't think that'll be very hard, Bella is so pretty and nice and everything....It'll be a snap.

I hope.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - Lalala - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Rosalie POV**

I totally enjoyed that. Her death was grisly, painful....Just what she deserves. Ha! Take that, Tanya! What now?? I'm...overjoyed!! She's finally dead!!!

Okay, you might think I'm...just a little bit bloody, just a little....But really, wouldn't you? It's the end of Tanya-Stole-Edward-I'm-So-Sad lectures.....How could I not be happy about that??

I burst into Bella's room. "Hi!" I said in a fake chipper voice. Don't blame me, 'kay? I'm not good at this kind of...happy voice stuff. "How are _you _today?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can totally tell you're being sarcastic, Rose," she said, rolling her eyes. I cleared my face of every emotion but innocence and made my eyes as wide as they could go.

"Me? Sarcastic? Noooo..." I said innocently. She rolled her eyes again, but she smiled. I sat next to her, as she was on her bed...probably pondering random things like whether Chuck Norris existed or not...Yeah...That's the kind of stuff Alice and I have had to deal with.

Save me.

"Are you still down over killing someone?" I asked, heaving a sigh as I said the words. Bella hated killing people. When she did, she was usually depressed for a week or two.

Bella slowly raised her head to look at me, and she slowly shook her head. I sighed again.

"Mourning Edward?" I asked, crossing my fingers in my mind. Her eyes darted to me, surprised, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said finally. "I still like him...a lot..." I rubbed small circles gently into her back.

In that moment, I was sure: Either I would get Edward to like Bella again, or die trying.

a/n Oh man, drama unfolds!!!! **FOR PEOPLE WHO WANTED TANYA TO DIE:** I know it wasn't that good, I'm not that good at writing deaths, as I said in one of the above note. Sorry. Well, at least she's dead! =D


	8. Confusion of the Feelings

So sorry that I haven't been uploading a lot! I've been so busy! I'll try harder from now on. ^^

**Bella POV**

I stared at the wall.

I had never killed someone before. It felt funny to have that kind of sensation, to know that I had killed one of my own. _Tanya is so not a human, nor vampire_, I thought bitterly to myself. _She deserved to die._

She had stolen my Edward, the love of my life, the one that I had always longed to be with forever, the one I had always worried about losing to Tanya… I suppose my worry finally drove Edward away from me. I always had been curious as to what I was to him. When I talked to Rosalie, I realized that the words pouring out of my mouth had been true. Even after all of this, I still loved him. _But would he want me back?_ I thought.

Determinedly, I decided that I would make myself appealing to Edward. Perhaps I could win him once more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo – la –

**Rosalie POV**

I left after I sat with Bella for a few minutes. Alice was watching TV, flipping through the channels quickly. I sat down and stared at the TV blankly, too. "Ahh, the joys of human laziness," Alice suddenly said with a smile. I grinned back.

"Couch potato!" I crowed, giggling. Alice laughed. It was a nice change from the somber, quiet atmosphere Bella created. Alice surrounded everything with a nimbus of light and happiness. Everyone was attracted to her, as if wanting to have some of the light shed on them, too.

There was a knock on the door. Alice was there and answered it, a mere blur as she made her way to the door. Jacob filled the doorway, towering over Alice. "Where's Bella?" he asked anxiously. A horrid stench filled my nostrils, and I immediately held my breath.

"Why are you here, dog?" I said stiffly. "You're stinking up our dorm." Jacob scowled at me.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" he repeated.

"She's fine," Alice said reassuringly. And, as if Bella had heard her, which she probably had, she was standing there. Bella was staring at Jacob as if he was another person. There was something burning in her eyes. Regret? Sadness? For what? I had a small clue…

"Jacob," Bella finally said. "We…we need to talk."

"I know," he said softly. "I don't think this is working out for us."

Bella looked surprised. "Really?" she asked. "Those were my same thoughts. I like…Someone else."

"Me, too," Jacob said, abashed. "We'll still be friends, though, right?" He smiled uncertainly at her.

"Right," Bella said with a smile. She looked relieved. "Okay. Bye, then." Jacob left, and I breathed again.

"Thank you," I grumbled. I sprayed the doorway with some Febreeze, which almost smelled as bad as the mutt. There was only a slight difference, which I was grateful for.

Bella swallowed and retreated back to her room. I sighed, and walked out the doorway and into the hall. I had to get away from everything right now. As I was walking, I ran into Edward, who was wringing his hands in Tanya's room, sobbing. The door was wide open. He sensed my thoughts and looked at me. I wondered what attraction he held for Bella. My Emmett was much more attractive…although I wouldn't want Bella stealing my Emmett.

"Who killed her?" he croaked. I smiled demonically.

"Alice, Bella and I," I said sweetly. "We had to get revenge, after all." Edward's eyes bulged.

"You – killed – her?" Edward struggled to get the words out.

"Yes," I said uncaringly. I had to play the role of Rosalie the female-dog. It would make Edward get over Tanya the quickest. "Bella's much prettier." I shrugged.

Edward clenched his teeth, then slumped. "I…I loved her…" he said, distraught. "But…I love…B-Bella, too." I didn't stagger back or anything. It was pretty expected. Who wouldn't like Bella? Me?

Okay, never mind, don't answer that.

"Well…" I paused when I heard Bella call my name. "Gotta go, bye." I dashed away. Bella was standing in the doorway, looking anxious.

"You can't tell Edward what I told you," she begged. "You can't tell anyone! Especially not Edward!"

I wanted to kill Bella for that, but I said, "Okay. I promise."

I dashed back to Edward's room. "I can't tell you," I said quickly.

"You can't tell anyone what I just said to you," Edward said frantically. "You can't tell anyone, you hear?" I pushed Bella out of my mind so Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I owed Bella that much. I shook my head, frustrated.

"Fine!" I growled angrily. Edward looked relieved.

"Good," he smiled. I scowled at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You should just get back together with Bella," I said after a moment.

Edward looked horrified. "I can't," he said. "She'll never take me back. She hates me!"

I walked out the door, and said as my last words before closing the door: "Just do it, Edward."

Slick, right? Yup. I walked back to the dorm and sat down, curling up on the couch next to Alice. We just kind of lay there, looking at the ceiling, or in her case, the wall. I sighed.

Maybe getting Bella and Edward together wouldn't be as easy as I thought… I would need all the help I could get.

Please review! Thanks for waiting, this was just a short chapter to keep you guys afloat for a little bit while I write the next chapter. ^^ REVIEW!


End file.
